High School Insiden
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Sebuah rahasia disembunyikan Minato, ayah Naruto, sang professor yang memegang kunci genesis. FBI harus bergerak cepat untuk mengawasi Naruto. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? (NaruHina, SasuSaku! RnR please :)
1. Bersama Selamanya

**-High Scholl First love. Intel First Love. High Scholl Cronicles-**

**Fanfict Naruto**

_Whats Up… Saya David EL Bueno_

_Ini Fanfict Pertama Saya_

**_Bagi para readers dan penikmat Fanfict mohon dibaca dan salam kenal._**

**"High School Incident"**

**Disclaimer : Kisah di adopsi dari Komik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, misstypo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur yang tidak jelas, cerita gaje..**

**Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu untuk peningkatan tulisan saya.**

**Genre : Romance, Fiksi Fantasy, Triler**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata, Sakura X Sasuke, Shikamaru X Temari**

**Ririn Cross itu guru FF Q, hahaha.**

**Have fun… _**

* * *

**Bersaing Selamanya**

"Ah, kenyang…!" pekik Naruto sampai menengadah menatap langit-langit rumah makan ramen sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang penuh. Lima mangkuk mie ramen _ichiraku_ telah bertingkat di mejanya. Di sampingnya ada guru Hachibi yang langsung menatapnya sengit. Ini kesempatanku. Naruto telah selesai makan, dompet kodoknya pasti penuh dengan uang receh.

"Yo Yo Yo… Datebayoo… Paman Ramen Ichiraku. Bocah kuning ini yang akan bayar..." Goyangan tangan _r__ap__per_nya menunjuk ke tempat Naruto. Saat itu juga Naruto terkejut dengan pekik kaget.

"Apa! Tapi kan guru yang makan lebih banyak…"

"Oe Naruto, kau masih menginginkan alamat Sasuke bukan…" sahut guru Hachibi. Sekarang kau mau berkata apa Naruto. Ancamankku ini, kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Hachibi mendekati pintu keluar, mendorongnya dan keluar dari rumah makan Ichiraku.

Naruto menggerutu dengan bibir terkatup. "Orang tua yang tak tahu diri," pikirnya. Dengan berat hati Naruto mengeluarkan kantong kodoknya. Hijau muda dan berbentuk kodok bengkak yang matanya melotot keluar. "Ahh.. gurita itu.. kenapa dia selalu seenaknya saja.."

Naruto melihat tangan Paman ramen telah siap menerima uang di depannya. Naruto mendesah panjang. Padahal uang sakuku bulan ini tinggal sedikit. Apa aku harus berpuasa?

"Jadi berapa semuanya, Paman?"

Ia memberikan beberapa uang kepada Paman ramen dan keduanya tersenyum. Paman memang satu-satunya orang yang selalu baik dengan Naruto. Ia mungkin tahu, Naruto tak punya tempat lain yang dituju selain rumah ramen ini.

"Makanmu begitu banyak Naruto. Kau harus tumbuh besar dan jadi orang hebat." Paman mengangkat beberapa mangkuk mie ramen dan mengelap meja Naruto.

"Paman. Jangan khawatirkan aku.. aku pasti akan menjadi seorang yang hebat nantinya. Tunggu saja sampai saatnya tiba dan Paman harus menyiapkan mie ramen untukku setiap hari.."

Paman tersenyum. "Ya.. selama usaha Paman belum bangkrut, paman akan selalu menyiapkan ramen untukmu, Naruto." Naruto pun tertawa. Mengusap rambut belakang — teringat bahwa ia harus mengejar guru Gurita atau Gurita itu akan kabur dan melupakan janjinya.

…

* * *

Bocah itu, apa dia begitu bodoh sampai tidak tahu alamat saingannya. Udara yang keluar dari mulutnya terlihat jelas bersama dinginnya malam. Ah.. yo yo yo… yang penting malam ini aku makan gratis. Di belakangnya Naruto berlari mengikutinya.

"Guru, sekarang kau harus tepati janjimu.." teriak Naruto yang kemudian berhenti di belakangnya, memegangi lutut karena lelah.

Hachibi terhenti, menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Naruto. Seolah akan segera membisikkan mantra-mantra menggairahkan. Ia mendekat. "_Apa kau yakin Naruto?_" Mata Naruto berbinar-binar berharap cepat guru Hachibi memberitahu alamat rumah Sasuke.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Mata tajam Hachibi memancarkan keyakinan yang mendalam pada Naruto dan Naruto tak sadar bahwa ia terbawa dalam permainan kata. Malam yang dingin kini di temani salju yang mulai turun perlahan. Jatuh di antara guru dan murid itu.

"Ikuti aku."

"Em!" Naruto mengangguk mantap dan berjalan mengikuti guru Hachibi.

Kedua bocah ini ternyata sangat berbeda. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena Naruto memang begitu bodoh. Sasuke juga, ternyata benar apa kata guru Gay. Bocah ini sangat misterius. Apa karena itu banyak gadis-gadis menyukainya. Mm.. mungkin aku perlu sedikit menirunya.

_Yo Yo Yo…_ tanpa alasan yang jelas guru Hachibi berteriak di jalanan yang padat pejalan kaki. Naruto di belakangnya sampai mengeluh melihat tingkah konyol gurunya itu. Sepertinya musim dingin ini tak membuat gaya _r__apper_nya mengkerut. Mungkin jaket tebal dan syal putih yang ia kenakan telah menghangatkan tubuhnya. Meski rambutnya telah ubanan pada umur 50 tahun, tapi gaya perlentenya tetap tak terkalahkan.

Ia semakin bersemangat untuk melihat persaingan sengit kedua muridnya ini. "Naruto.. kau harus mengalahkan Sasuke. Pria macam itu tak seharusnya mendapatkan Sakura dan lolos menjadi penerima benih. Apa kau akan membiarkan pria sedingin Sasuke menginjak-injakmu?! Hem!" ia terus berjalan tanpa menunggu Naruto.

Perlahan wajah lelah Naruto berubah serius. Ia berlari melewati Hachibi dan berhenti beberapa meter di depannya. "Guru… ini adalah janji lelaki. Kau harus percaya padaku.. aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu…." Ia mengepalkan tangan kanan ke depan. Hachibi memiringkan kepala. Salju di kepalanya pun terjatuh. Bocah ini, apa ia benar-benar mampu melakukannya?

Jaket hitam Naruto terkibar oleh angin malam. Kaos singletnya terlihat transparan hingga kulitnya terlihat. Dasar bocah, penampilan seperti premanmu itu membuatku tidak yakin… Hachibi melewati Naruto yang masih tegak dengan tekadnya. Kau berjanji sambil tersenyum. Kau pikir aku akan meremehkanmu. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya Naruto. Suatu hari nanti.

"Oi.. apa kau tidak dingin membiarkan dadamu terbuka?!" Teriak Hachibi. Secepat itu seulas angin menyentuhnya dan Naruto langsung mengigil hingga giginya terkatup-katup.

"Benar apa katamu guru." Ia mengkerut. Membungkuk dengan menarik jaket mengikuti gurunya memasukkan tangan ke dalam ke dua saku jaketnya.

…

* * *

Keduanya berdiri di depan rumah besar yang sudah ia kenal sejak pertama kali masuk _High School Government Academ__y_. Rambut landak yang berwarna kuning itu telah bersarang salju sampai membentuk topi gunung. Dahi Naruto berkerut tak jelas. Alisnya naik turun tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Tubuhnya lemas dengan apa yang ia sadari. Melihat kenyataan di depan matanya membuat ia semakin dongkol. "Kenapa ke rumahku?! Bukankah dari tadi guru bilang akan memberi tahu dimana rumah Uchiha Sasuke! Kenapa sekarang malah ke rumahku!"

Salju yang turun perlahan itu tersapu semilir angin yang melintas di depan mereka. "Guru Hachibi, kau pasti bercanda bukan?!"

Hachibi mengamati Naruto yang menyeringai kesal. "Aku serius Naruto."

"Tapi kenapa rumahku, guru?! Kau gurita payah, kau mempermainkanku... Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin makan gratis saja, iya kan..!" tuding Naruto kesal. 'Guru gurita ini, sepertinya dia hanya memanfaatkan uangku untuk makan malam. Arghh… kenapa aku bisa percaya dengannya..' batin Naruto. Ia mengacak-acah rambut hingga salju yang bersarang di sana berjatuhan.

"Dengarkan aku Naruto.." Hachibi mendongak ke langit. Bintang di atas sana memberinya inspirasi agar dapat memberitahu Naruto apa yang seharusnya ia perjuangkan. Namun Naruto seperti tak mau lagi peduli apa yang akan di katakan guru Hachibi. Ia bersila tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya kecut ke arah lain.

Hachibi menunjuk sebuah rumah besar yang persis ada di depan rumah Naruto. "Kalau kau mau memperjuangkan wanita, lihat dulu modalmu." Naruto memiringkan kepala. Wajah polosnya terlihat tak memahami maksud perkataan guru Hachibi. Benar-benar tak paham. Kosong. "Haaa…?" mulut Naruto terbuka. Mata berkedip-kedip bingung. "Kau ini kenapa bertele-tele guru.. Dari tadi kau hanya membuatku bingung dengan semua perkataanmu." Dengan santai Naruto berkacang pinggang. Menggelengkan kepala. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ia remehkan dari ucapan Hachibi.

Dagu Naruto tergerak maju. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin guru katakan?" Otaknya tak mampu mengikuti maksud Hachibi. Orang tua ini, kenapa dia membawaku ke rumahku sendiri. Memang kenapa dengan rumah di seberang jalan itu?

Dengan cepat Hachibi pasang kuda-kuda selebar mungkin untuk mengangkang dan langsung meneriaki Naruto. "Kenapa kau begitu miskin Naruto!"

"Haaaa! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! Miskin juga bukan keinginanku.. Kau seharusnya memberitahuku dimana rumah Sasuke! Tapi kenapa kau malah bicara yang tidak-tidak Guru…." Hachibi berdiri tegak di depan Naruto. Ia menatapnya serius, menampakkan horor di malam salju. Sedang Naruto jadi menggigil karena takut oleh tatapan serius guru Hachibi yang tiba-tiba.. "_Asal kau tahu. _Itu adalah rumah Sasuke!"

"Haaa…!"

Naruto tercengang menatap tak percaya. Rumah besar itu, selama ini adalah rumah keluarga Uchiha Sasuke. Selama tiga tahun ia menempati rumah kecil ini, ia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa rumah Sasuke ada tepat di seberang jalan depan rumahnya. Lagi-lagi mata Naruto berkedip-kedip. Masih tak percaya bahwa itu rumah Sasuke seperti kata Hachibi.

"Rumah megah itu milik Sasuke?" Namun tiba-tiba tangan Hachibi menjitak kepala Naruto dari belakang. "Aduh!" ia jongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan guru? Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Wanita manapun tak akan ada yang menyukaimu bila mereka telah mengenal Sasuke!" teriak Hachibi yang langsung melipat tangan di dada dan mengamati rumah Sasuke sambil memikirkan betapa kalah saing muridnya ini.

Naruto tertawa tipis. "Tenang saja guru. Kau tak perlu menghawatirkanku." Ia berdiri sambil tersenyum. Telah menguatkan tekad dan mengambil kesimpulan dari ucapan guru Hachibi. "Bukankah yang dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan hati wanita adalah hati itu sendiri." Ia berdiri tegak menatap langit malam. Salju tipis jatuh di kening. Hatinya yang tenang oleh tekad membuat ia percaya diri dan yakin bahwa ia mampu memperjuangkan hati Sakura.

"Asal kau mau berjuang untuk orang tersebut. Aku yakin ia akan merasakan dan mengerti. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau ajarkan, Guru." Ia tertawa sambil mengusap-usap rambut belakangnya. Hachibi menatapnya dalam. Tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah semakin dewasa rupanya," gumam Hachibi.

Hachibi kembali menatap langit. Ia mengingat masa lalu Naruto yang selalu diejek oleh yang lainnya karena ia berambut kuning di sekolah. Di tambah lagi Naruto yang suka seenaknya saja. Membuat citranya sedikit buruk di depan teman-temannya.

"Terserah apa katamu Naruto." Naruto masih menatap rumah Sasuke. Meratapi kebodohan selama ini. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku kau akan mengalahkan si bocah Uchiha itu. Aku sendiri muak melihat mukanya yang tak pernah mau beradu tinju lelaki denganku." Ia pun menjauh meninggalkan Naruto, hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

Naruto kaget saat melihat ke samping ternyata guru Hachibi sudah tidak ada. "Kau mau kemana guru?!" Tangannya membersihkan jidatnya yang dijatuhi salju.

"Tentu saja pulang bodoh."

"Tapi kita belum selesai guru…!"

` "Kau urus saja sendiri, Naruto.." ia melambai tangan pada Naruto dan menghilang oleh gelap di bawah pohon sakura di pertigaan jalan itu.

…

* * *

Di lantai dua di dalam kamar berdinding kayu—Naruto menyalakan lampu, mendekati meja, melepas jaket kulit berwarna hitam, dan melepas sarung tangannya. Kaos singlet yang ia kenakan telah basah di bagian dada oleh keringat setelah makan mie ramen. Di atas meja belajar dekat jendela, ada sebuah cermin yang berdiri tegak membias bayangannya setengah tubuh.

Ia kesal. Mengacak rambut keras-keras. "Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan Naruto! Kenapa Sakura masih belum mengerti perasaanmu. Kau ini.." ia berbicara sendiri kepada cermin.

"Guru Hachibi juga payah! Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku dari dulu kalau rumah Sasuke ada di depan rumahku. Payah!"

Hoaaaah… ia menguap, merentang tangan lebar-lebar—melirik kasur lantai yang selimutnya acak-acakan. "Hei kasur, kenapa kau tak pernah mau membantuku. Sekali-kali bantulah dirimu sendiri bila kau mau menghangatkanku setiap malam. Hoe.. selimut dan seprei, apa kau juga tak bisa merapikan diri? "

Ia membuka kancing celana dan melepasnya. Melemparnya ke atas kursi belajar. Kini hanya mengenakan celana pendek motif dan kaos singlet yang tipis. Ia mendekati jendela. Menatap keluar melihat rumah Sasuke yang semakin membuatnya kesal. Sampai kapan pun aku akan berusaha mengalahkanmu Sasuke...

Beberapa saat ia terdiam dengan rumah itu. Saat melihat lantai tiga, tepat pada jendela yang masih belum di tutup tirai itu. Sasuke duduk bersama seseorang yang kepalanya tertutup tudung hitam.

"Woo..! Sasuke…" Secepat itu ia keluar menuju balkon dan berteriak-teriak pada Sasuke. "Hei Sasuke… Kau sangat keterlaluan! Selama ini kau tinggal di seberang jalan tapi kau tak mau memberi tahuku… kau benar-benar pelit Sasuke.."

Di dalam kamar itu terlihat Sasuke mengamatinya. Menyipitkan mata pada Naruto. Namun Sasuke tak mendengar teriakan Naruto—ia menggeleng kepala dan menutup tirai di sampingnya.

"Hei hei, hei! Tunggu. Kenapa kau kabur?! Apa kau takut denganku? Hem.." Payah, kupikir kau punya nyali untuk menghadapiku. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur lantai. Menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga tinggal kepalanya yang terlihat. "Ternyata rumahmu di depan sana, besok kau harus melawanku Sasuke…"

…

* * *

Di atas meja belajar ini _notebook_ itu menyala. Sasuke tengah bermain _game_ bersama kakaknya. "Kau tak akan mengalahkanku, Kak." Itachi mengerutkan jidat menaikkan ujung bibir. Ia mengambil susu botol di dekat _notebook_ dan meminumnya dari sedotan bengkok. "Itu yang kutunggu-tunggu Sasuke. Tapi kenapa kau bisa kalah jauh dariku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Wajah serius terparas di kedua orang itu. Saking seriusnya dengan permainan sampai Sasuke membiarkan _handphon__e_nya berdering.

"Kenapa tak kau angkat?" Itachi menghentikan permainannya. "Itu hanya Sakura. Tak akan kubiarkan ia mengganggu permainan kita." Itachi mengangkat kepala melihat keluar jendela.

"Hei, bukankah itu Naruto! Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Sasuke melihat ke jendela mengikuti wajah kakaknya. 'Bocah itu, apa maunya? Apa kau mau menantangku lagi Naruto!' batin Sasuke. Ia tersenyum sinis kemudian menggeleng kepala dan menutup tirai jendela. "Dia hanya bocah bodoh. Tak ada gunanya memperdulikan."

"Kakak, apa besok kau akan kembali ke kantor?!" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia khawatir dengan kakaknya yang harus mengurus masalah sebesar itu, apa lagi harus menyamar. Bila ia sampai ketahuan, ia pasti akan dikeluarkan.

Itachi melempar kotak susu ke tempat sampah. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku Sasuke. Kau tahu posisiku sekarang bukan? Posisi itu adalah kemungkinan terbesarku untuk membuktikan diri di hadapan ayah. Kau juga harus berjuang di jalanmu." Ia melepas tudung jubahnya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Senyuman hangat ini selalu membuat Sasuke khawatir karena ia yakin kakaknya sedang kesulitan. Seperti waktu itu ia tersenyum simpul, di esok harinya ternyata ia diturunkan dari posisinya.

"Kalau kau perlu sesuatu katakan saja padaku. Aku juga sehebat dirimu untuk hal-hal macam ini. Jadi kau jangan meremehkanku, Kak." Entah apa yang membuatnya berkata demikian. Mungkin dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia berusaha menyemangati kakaknya untuk terus berjuang dan semangat.

Kembali Itachi tersenyum simpul. Ia berdiri dan mendekati pintu. "Aku mau tidur. Kau juga istirahatlah." Sasuke mengangguk dan ia pun menutup pintu.

Sasuke mamatikan _notebook_ dan mendekati jendela. Ia membuka tirai yang tadi ia tutup. Hujan salju sepertinya semakin deras. Jalanan sudah penuh bertumpuk salju. Wajah dingin yang diperlihatkan Sasuke bahkan melebihi dinginnya malam salju ini.

"Kasus kematian itu apa akan selalu menghantuimu? Meski kau akan menghentikanku, tapi aku tak akan memperdulikannya dan terus berusaha untuk membantumu menyelesaikan kasus yang membuatmu tak bisa melanjutkan kuliah. Ayah juga sangat keterlaluan. Kenapa kau tak mau mempercayai anakmu sendiri!"

Karena begitu kesal, Sasuke memukul tembok beberapa kali. Mata tajamnya mengisyaratkan tujuan besar. Geram di tangannya masih belum reda.

Dulu ayah sangat membanggakan kakak. Selalu membelanya. Tapi setelah peristiwa tiga tahun silam. Sampai sekarang ayah tak mau peduli dengannya lagi. Lalu untuk apa kau mengeluarkannya dari penjara, Ayah.

Tak peduli apa pun tujuanmu, Ayah. Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Dari dulu sampai sekarang ayah juga belum mengakui kemampuanku. Orang-orang itu, aku yakin mereka dalang dari semua ini. Mereka penyebab kacaunya kehidupan kakak!

…

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**Reader yang terhormat, tolong RnR-nya ya untuk FF ini ^^**

**Semakin banyak RnR dari kalian maka FF ini akan segera dilanjutkan… Please, Read and reviewnya ya… kekurangan kelebihan, kritik, saran bagi FF ini, agar author (David El Bueno) tahu apa kekurangannya atau apa yang readers inginkan… Makasih bagi yang udah mau baca dan mampir… ^^**

**Doumo arigatou..~ *deep bow**

**Kita jumpa di next chap ^^**


	2. Gadis Berponi

[High School Insident]

_**Whats Up… Saya David EL Bueno **_(FB : David El Bueno)

_**Ini Fanfict Pertama Saya**_

_**Bagi para readers dan penikmat Fanfict mohon dibaca dan salam kenal.**_

**"High School Incident"**

**Disclaimer : Kisah di adopsi dari Komik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, misstypo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur yang tidak jelas, cerita gaje..**

**Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu untuk peningkatan tulisan saya.**

**Genre : Romance, Fiksi Fantasy, Triler**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata, Sakura X Sasuke, Shikamaru X Temari**

**Ririn Cross itu guru FF Q, hahaha.**

**Have fun… :)**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 2 : "Gadis Berponi"**

* * *

Langit pagi terlihat cerah. Awan mengkilap seperti gumpalan permen kapas yang berbondong-bondong mengisi kawasan langit biru. Sisa-sisa salju masih turun perlahan. Jatuh dan bergunduk dengan kawanannya di jalanan. Di ujung sana sang mentari terlihat kabur tertutup awan. Pagi yang dingin meski hanya sepenggalah, mentari lambat laun mencairkan kebekuan. Naruto melipat tangan merangkul tubuhnya. Nafas yang keluar dari mulut terlihat begitu jelas. Seperti uap yang mengepul kemudian menghilang. Dengan ketus Naruto menekan-nekan bel rumah besar itu. Wajahnya masam dengan mata sembab bangun tidur.

TING TONG TING TONG!

Meski masih pagi, namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk menemui Sasuke. Harus! Sudah tiga tahun. "Bayangkan betapa bodohnya dirimu, kenapa kau begitu konyol? Dia ada tepat di depanku dan aku tak mengetahuinya. Selama ini apa yang sudah kulakukan…" Beberapa kali bel rumah yang terletak di pagar tembok ini ia tekan, namun belum juga muncul seseorang dari balik pintu putih itu. Karena udara dingin dan kebodohannya selama tiga tahun ini belum terlampiaskan, ia salurkan semua energi itu untuk menekan bel rumah keras-keras.

Ia mulai sebal. Wajah masam dan berubah galak. "Ayo buka Sasuke… Apa kau tak mau berangkat sekolah? Hei Sasuke..!" Udara dingin tersapu semilir angin. Menyelubung ke seluruh tubuh Naruto dan ia benar-benar kedinginan.

Bukannya meninggalkan rumah itu, namun kini ia meragukannya. Apa ini benar rumah Sasuke! Yang tadi malam bukankah benar itu Sasuke. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka. Seorang ibu-ibu keluar dan langsung menebar senyum hangat.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama.."

Senyum ramah itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Ia tak seharusnya menekan bel rumah sampai puluhan kali seperti itu, bahkan beruntun. Apa lagi ini bukan rumah yang telah ia kenal.

Bibir Naruto bergetar. Ingin cepat menjawab namun kedinginan ini membuat kalimatnya terbata dan terlempar begitu saja. Cepat. "Anoo.. Ibu tak perlu meminta maaf. Saya yang tidak sopan. Sasuke ada." Ia menggenggam sela-sela besi gerbang sedang ibu itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Udara putih kelar berkali-kali dari mulut Naruto dan beberapa kali pula ia menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Mengumpulkan hangat sebisa mungkin.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan. Sasuke sudah berangkat sejak pukul tujuh tiga puluh tadi." Seperti terkena tamparan keras, Naruto langsung kebakaran jenggot. Jam, jam, jam, yang benar saja! Apa benar sekarang jam Sembilan. Dengan cepat ia meraih _han__d__phon__e_ di dalam saku. Ia berharap semoga ibu itu salah menyebutkan waktu.

Flap _han__d__phon__e_ ia buka. Seketika matanya melebar. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi. "Ah ternyata anda benar!" Ibu itu memiringkan kepala, ia pasti berpikir anak ini salah menerka waktu.

Naruto berlari-lari kecil siap untuk meninggalkan rumah. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Maaf sudah mengganggu.." Ia tak mau lagi berlama-lama kemudian berlari melewati jalanan rumah-rumah yang sepi. Seluruh jalan dipenuhi salju. Beberapa terlempar oleh hentakan kaki Naruto. Suara langkah kakinya seperti gabus yang digesek-gesek.

Ia berlari cepat sambil menggerutu. "Adu-adu… Apa yang telah kulakukan… Ini semua karena aku menghampiri Sasuke. Memikirkannya semalaman membuatku bangun kesiangan. Juga karena kekenyangan ramen!" Jas hitam dengan simbol _High School_-nya terkibar karena tidak di kancingkan. Seragam putih yang ia kenakan pun tidak ia masukkan. Berlari cepat di jalanan bersalju tipis membuat rambutnya naik turun. "Awas kau Sasuke…"

…

* * *

"Hatchi.. Hatchi.." Sasuke mengusap-usap hidungnya, tak seharusnya ia terkena flu karena ia merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Apa ada yang tengah membiacarakanku? Segera ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tapi hanya semua mata itu yang terlihat. Menekan Sasuke dengan sorotan yang ia rasa mengerikan.

Namun seperti itulah karisma Sasuke. Apa pun yang dilakukannya, bagi semua gadis merupakan keindahan. Mereka memandangnya dengan penuh rasa. Tepat di bangku tengah dan menjadi semua sorotan mata gadis-gadis. Bahkan guru Inoue terpesona melihat Sasuke bersin.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dengan berlebih dan bersandar dagu di meja. Ia menggerutu. "Tentu saja ada yang membicarakanku." Ia sadar bahwa ia selalu menjadi gosip lunak gadis-gadis. Karena tak ada satu pun gadis di High School ini yang tidak menyukai Sasuke.

Kenapa pagi hari sudah muncul masalah. Ia tak pernah memerdulikan gadis-gadis itu meski mereka memohon-mohon kepada Sasuke. Sejak berangkat ia merasa bahwa hari ini akan mendapat ketenangan tanpa gangguan orang-orang bodoh. Tapi ternyata sebaliknya, baru satu jam pelajaran ia telah mendapat masalah dari tatapan yang benar-benar mengerikan itu. Membuatnya bosan. Sangat bosan.

Di depan sana Shikamaru menggali lubang di hidungnya. Malas dengan semua pelajaran. Seperti anjing yang kekenyangan, hanya ingin mengistirahatkan perut yang baru terisi. Guru Inouwe beberapa kali membentak, tapi percuma, gadis-gadis sudah tahu kebiasaan itu, dan para laki-laki hanya sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Tidur, bergurau, dan mereka hanya menjawab _iya_ untuk memuaskan suruan guru Inouwe yang tidak konsisten. Sepertinya hanya satu guru itu yang selalu tergila-giala pada muridnya. Ya, Sasuke. Siapa lagi.

Shikamaru bersandar dagu di meja. Wajah malasnya menjadi ciri khas Shikamaru yang seorang pemikir keras. "Guru Inoue… Kenapa kau tidak sekalian mengakhiri pelajaran saja!" teriakannya mengganggu konsentrasi para gadis yang sekalipun matanya tak terkerjap melihat Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Shikamaru dengan tatapan bengis. "Shikamaru! Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja.. Bukankah itu pekerjaanmu!" teriak Sakura di bangku tengah dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia mengenakan ikat rambut berwarna merah muda sesuai rambutnya. Seragam putih yang ia kenakan, pada bagian saku terdapat simpul bunga berwarna merah. Jas sekolah ia letakkan di atas meja, menjadi bahan sandaran dagu untuk menikmati ketampanan Sasuke.

Shikamaru mendesah dengan mata sipitnya. "Terserah apa katamu Sakura!"

Di depan sana guru Inoue menyatukan tangan dan menempelkannya di pipi karena begitu gemas melihat Sasuke bersin-bersin. "Sasuke-kun… kau tetap tampan saat bersin." Meski Sakura dan Shikamaru beradu mulut, ternyata tak membuat guru Inoue berpaling dari Sasuke.

Tapi seketika guru Inoue memicingkan mata melihat Sakura dan gadis-gadis lain memandangi Sasuke dengan begitu rakus. "Hei kalian semua! Perhatikan pelajarannya!"

"Siap guru Inoue.." teriak Sakura dari belakang sambil mengangkat tangan. Namun guru Inoue memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggerutu, _'__kalian ini hanya mulut saja yang mematuhiku. Tapi kalian tetap saja memandangi Sasuke! Sasuke-kun…__'_

Seorang gadis yang duduk di samping Shikamaru mengambil sebuah batang rumput di saku dan mengigitnya. Ia duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan bersandar di meja belakang sambil mendongak menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Hei Shikamaru. Apa kau sudah menemukan informasi tentang kematian siswa-siswi berbakat tiga tahun yang lalu?" bisiknya pelan. Shikamaru menatapnya penuh curiga. Bagaimana gadis tomboy ini tahu apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. Selama ini ia mencari informasi ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Walau waktu itu ia bertemu Sasuke yang sepertinya juga tengah mencari tahu tentang kasus kematian itu. Tapi bahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke tidak saling bercerita.

Namun Kurenai, hanya dia satu-satunya gadis di kelas yang tak tergila-gila dengan Sasuke. Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Ditambah lagi perangai Kurenai yang tak sesuai seleranya. Rambut tergerai berwarna hitam, mata yang lebar dan hitam, kalung kain yang melekat di leher juga berwarna hitam. Gadis ini semua serba hitam. Belum lagi asal-usulnya yang masih misterius. Itu juga hitam! Meski sudah dua tahun mengenalnya, semua orang di kelas belum ada yang tahu mengenai gadis yang satu ini. Ada kemungkinan ia juga mencari tahu tentang kasus itu. Apa ia juga memiliki keterkaitan.

Secara bersamaan Sasuke dan Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas dengan berlebih. Kesal dan malas yang bersarang di dalam dada membuat mereka hanya dapat mengeluh dalam-dalam. Seperti tersedak duri ikan teri, sangat ingin mereka keluarkan, namun itu tak layak. Untungnya tidak terasa sakit, sehingga mereka hanya menelannya paksa-paksa.

Sasuke melihat ke samping, mengamati bangku Naruto yang ternyata kosong. Di sana ada Sakura yang langsung kegirangan karena ia kira Sasuke memandanganya. Bahkan Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Tcih..,

"Bocah bodoh itu.. apa dia kesiangan! Payah.." walaupun Naruto adalah musuh Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang bila Naruto yang sering membuat onar itu tidak ada. Bosan yang berkerudung, membuat kepalanya terasa berat, setelah merenggangkan semua otot-otot, ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

…

* * *

Sendirian Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sudah tak ada satu pun siswa yang berkeliaran. Semuanya pasti sedang mengikuti pelajaran. Meski ia terlambat, namun sedikit pun ia tak merasa bersalah atau pun takut untuk masuk sekolah. Semua hal terasa sama. Dimatanya tak ada tingkatan sedikit pun. Hirarki kehidupan baginya adalah sama. Karena burung terbang bebas, begitu pula manusia. Hanya bayang-bayang Sasuke yang selalu ingin ia kalahkan.

Naruto menggerutu dengan mulut manyun yang entah memandang ke mana. "Lagi pula pagi ini adalah kelas guru Inoue! Guru payah itu tidak pernah mengajar dengan benar. Selalu saja memandangi Sasuke dengan aneh."

"Hatchi… Hatchi..." Tiba-tiba ia bersin. Udara dingin ini membuatnya menggigil meski telah berkeringat saat berlari tadi.

"Ah.., ini karena aku tidak menggunakan jaket.." Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung utama sekolah, namun matanya tersudut pada seorang gadis yang berbelok ke arah perpustakaan.

Gedung itu terletak di samping gedung sekolah. Besar dan memang gudangnya buku. Naruto terhenti dan mengamati gadis itu. "Mmm, dia masih menggendong tas punggung.. Apa dia juga terlambat? Asyik, aku punya teman!" Semangatnya kembali. Ia tersenyum-senyum mendapati seseorang yang juga terlambat. Naruto pun berlari mengikuti gadis tadi menuju perpustakaan.

...

* * *

Ia menaiki tangga pertama di ruang perpustakaan yang di seluruh lantainya penuh dengan rak-rak buku. Namun gadis ini memilih untuk pergi ke lantai dua. Hari pertama sekolah membuatnya sangat gugup. Dengan terpaksa ia harus mengikuti perintah untuk pindah ke Tokyo. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya agen yang cocok dalam misi ini.

Ini adalah sekolah baru dan aku terlambat karena bangun kesiangan. 'Sepertinya hanya ditempat ini aku bisa menyembunyikan diri.' Ya, benar. Perpusatakaan. Tiba-tiba saat ia berbelok di sebuah rak buku, ia bertabrakan dengan seorang guru yang membaca sambil berjalan. Buku itu terjatuh. Keduanya terkaget. Hinata menyentuh dahiya yang terbentur buku.

"Maaf saya tidak melihat anda. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

Guru itu membungkuk untuk mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh. Kemudian kembali tegak. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, tidak berani menatap wajah guru itu. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul saat ia melihat wajah guru itu. Pasti sebuah masalalu yang buruk telah menimpanya. Bekas luka di hidung. Buah kenangan yang berkarat di sana. Tak akan pernah hilang. Kasihan…

"Apa kau siswa baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.." tanya guru itu.

Hinata merasa sangat malu dan takut. Ia hanya menunduk dan terus mengucapkan maaf setiap guru itu berbicara. "Hei kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yang salah." Tapi gadis itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Hei.. hei. Tunggu! Kenapa dengan gadis itu?" Guru itu pun melanjutkan jalannya menuruni Tangga. Namun baru beberapa anak tangga ia turuni, ada Naruto yang menaiki tangga menuju ke arahnya. "Oe Naruto! Apa kau mau membolos dan tidur di perpustakaan lagi..? Hem!"

Naruto langsung tersenyum, ia mengusap rambut belakangnya. Ternyata guru kesayangannya yang pertama kali menyambut harinya di sekolah. "Guru Iruka, apa kau melihat seorang gadis di perpustakaan ini?"

Guru Iruka menaikkan alisnya. "Mm? Baru saja aku bertabrakan dengannya. Memang ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan guru Iruka, Naruto langsung melewatinya dan bergegas menaiki tangga. "Hei Naruto, hei!" Iruka mengusap-usap rambutnya. Ia mengeluh sambil menghembus nafas panjang dan melanjutkan menuruni tangga. "Kenapa pagi ini aku sudah dua kali diabaikan oleh muridku sendiri?!"

Naruto berjalan cepat melewati beberapa rak buku sambil mencari-cari keberadaan gadis tadi. Sekejap ia menoleh di ujung rak buku, ada seorang gadis, hanya bahunya yang terlihat. Jas hitam yang dikenakan gadis itu juga serupa dengan milik Naruto, dan rok pendek kotak-kotak itu adalah warna seragam sekolah ini. Tidak salah lagi! Dia pasti juga terlambat.

Dari belakang, Naruto mendekati gadis itu. Rambut lebatnya yang panjang dan lurus, tergerai hingga pinggang. Entah apa yang dilakukann gadis itu di sana. Sepertinya ia sengaja tidak masuk kelas.

Naruto menepuk bahunya. "Hei apa yang.."

"Aaa…!"

GUBRAK

Naruto tejatuh ke belakang. Bukannya ia mendapat sambutan hangat dari gadis ini, namun ia malah terkena pukulan buku di bagian wajah hingga terjatuh.

"Aduh, sakit," keluh Naruto.

Gadis itu melihatnya. Canggung dengan sikap gugup yang aneh. Hendak menolongnya, namun ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia jongkok di depan Naruto. Memutuskan untuk setidaknya mengucapkan sesuatu yang berguna. "Ah.. maaf aku kira kau guru yang tadi…" ujar gadis itu sambil memegang tangan Naruto, khawatir.

Saat perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajah untuk melihat gadis itu. Keduanya terpaku. Saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Entah kenapa terasa hening. Udara di dingin yang mengitari rak-rak buku seperti menyelimuti mereka. Karena heran, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. "Mm.. kau..?" wajah Hinata memerah dengan cepat dan seketika ia menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

Naruto tersenyum. Gadis ini? Aku tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Apa dia siswa baru di sekolah ini? Di tangga terdengar suara langkah kaki. Ia terpikir tentang perkataan gadis ini tentang guru yang mungkin ia maksudkan adalah guru Iruka. Naruto pun segera menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Hei ada orang yang kemari." Gadis itu memandangnya heran. Matanya melebar seketika. "Ayo ikut aku.."

Lantai kayu berderap dan berderit mengikuti langkah Naruto. Mereka berlari menyusuri rak-rak buku dan meja baca. Berbelok di beberapa rak dan menaiki tangga lantai tiga. Sampai di lantai tiga, mereka terus berlari melewati beberapa meja baca yang dekat dengan jendela kaca. Naruto berlari menggandeng gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu. Sesekali Naruto menoleh kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

Rambut gadis itu terurai panjang dengan poni yang terpantul-pantul. Naruto menatapnya sambil terus berlari. Kilau mentari menembus jendela. Lengan surya menyentuh tubuh mereka di antara sela-sela pembatas jendela. Bayangan mereka terus mengikuti dari belakang. Terbagi-bagi saat terkena sinar mentari. Berselang-seling dengan bayangan tembok yang mereka lewati. Di ujung ruangan itu ada sebuah pintu dan mereka pun keluar dari sana.

…

* * *

"Semoga guru itu tak mengejarku!" Hinata masih mencoba mencari tempat yang tidak mungkin seseorang untuk melihatnya. Ia pun bergerak ke sudut rak sana. Mengambil sebuah buku dan berpura-pura membacanya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan.. Sudah terlambat di hari pertama dan sekarang harus menghadapi guru yang melihatku membolos.." saking kesalnya dengan diri sendiri, ia memukul-mukulkan buku ke dahi.

Kepindahannya ke kota Tokyo ternyata tak semudah yang dipikirkan. Seandainya tadi ia menyuruh Shino untuk mengantarnya ke kampus. Sekarang ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa serba salah. Berdiri di ujung rak dengan perasaan malu serta takut menyelimuti hatinya. Untuk sekarang ini jelas ia tidak mungkin masuk kelas. Hari pertama bertemu dengan orang-orang baru adalah hari untuk membuat sebuah kesan perkenalan yang baik. Karena itu ia lebih memilih menunggu hingga jam istirahat.

Perlahan ia menghembuskan nafas. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahunya, membuat ia kaget seketika dan langsung berbalik. Tapi tanpa sengaja ia telah memukul orang itu.

"Aaaa…"

GUBRAK

"Aduh, sakit."

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Meski bingung dan takut akan kena marah oleh laki-laki ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

"Ah.. maaf aku kira kau guru yang tadi…" namun saat Hinata melihat wajah cowok ini, seolah ia melihat seorang kesatria kelana yang baru turun dari kuda putih.

"Dia sangat tampan.. tampan, tampan sekali!" katanya dalam hati. Meski begitu ia kini tak mempu berkata apa pun.

Laki-laki yang kesakitan itu memegangi dahinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Mm.. kau..?" entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki ini. Hinata tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia terpaku. Sekujur tubuhnya memanas karena malu. Ditambah lagi laki-laki ini mendekatkan wajahnya. Rona merah langsung membendung di wajah Hinata.

Laki-laki berambut kuning ini menoleh ke belakang. Terdengar langkah orang menaiki tangga. "Hei ada orang. Ayo ikut aku.." tanpa sadar lelaki itu telah menarik tangannya. Membawanya berlari melewari rak-rak buku dan menaiki tangga.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Hinata tak ambil pusing. Ia pun hanya menurut saat dibawa menjauhi orang yang menaiki tangga itu. Hinata melihat sekeliling di lantai tiga. Kosong dan begitu sepi. Lantainya terang oleh langkah mentari yang menembus jendela. Kini ia merasa bagai seorang tuan putri yang digandeng seorang kesatria kelana untuk meninggalkan istana dan menjauh dari orangtuanya yang keras.

Saat lelaki ini menoleh ke belakang. Hinata tak kuasa melihat senyuman dan tatapan matanya. Ia begitu tampan dan keren. Rambutnya yang kuning dan acak-acakan itu. Seragamnya yang tidak di masukkan itu. Hinata merasa lelaki ini seorang yang sulit di kendalikan. Tak seperti dirinya yang selalu menurut. Tapi itulah yang menarik.

Di depan sana ada sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka hingga mentari menerobos masuk. Hinata masih terus berlari mengikut langkah lelaki ini. Hinata bahkan terus menatapnya dari belakang. Tangan kuat lelaki itu mendorong pintu dan saat terbuka, semua bercahaya sangat terang. Terang dan begitu menyilaukan.

…

Mereka berdua berdiri di ujung balkon dekat dengan pagar. Tertunduk lelah dengan nafas terengah. Naruto tertawa tipis. Ia membasuh keringat di dahinya dengan tangan dan bersandar pada pagar.

"Menyenangkan bukan? Asal tak tertangkap guru Iruka, kita pasti akan baik-baik saja." Hinata menatapnya. Ia juga kelelahan. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah kenal lama dengan guru Iruka. Jadi Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ia tertawa-tawa.

Naruto memandang sekeliling dan melihat ke bawah. Entah kenapa ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin ia dapat diterima di sekolah ini. Ia tersenyum simpul dan memandang gadis berambut aneh itu. "Hei gadis berponi..." Gadis itu menunduk, sepertinya ia terlalu malu menatap mata Naruto.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu." Naruto menghembuskan nafas dengan berlebih. "Apa kau siswa baru?" Hinata mengkatub-katubkan jarinya. Mengangguk perlahan dan berdehem lirih.

"Kau tak banyak bicara rupanya.." Naruto meraih saku belakangnya. Mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dan menyentuhkannya pada pipi gadis berponi. Gadis itu semakin menunduk. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Semua keringat di wajah terasa dingin dan sentuhan itu terasa begitu lembut. Jantungnya berdebar kuat hingga memompa darah memenuhi wajahnya.

Naruto pun menyadari bahwa gadis itu terlalu malu untuk menghadapinya. "Ini, kau bisa membersihkannya sendiri.." Gadis itu mengambil saputangan Naruto dan membersihkan keringat di wajahnya. Naruto masih menatapnya. Gadis itu semakin malu dengannya.

"Kau tak perlu malu.. anggaplah aku teman barumu di sekolah ini.." Naruto tersenyum. Namun sekali lagi gadis itu tak sanggup berlama-lama menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan.. aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dari klan Uzumaki. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa rambutku berwarna kuning. Tapi ya.. beginilah keturunan klan Uzumaki. Semua berambut aneh." Naruto tertawa-tawa. Sedang gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan dengan malu-malu mencoba berbicara.

"A… Ak.. aku Hyuga Hinata dari klan Hyuga."

"Benarkah…" Hinata mengangguk. Seketika Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia bahkan berjalan memutari gadis itu sambil melihat seluruh tubuhnya. "Waaa… ternyata kau dari keluarga bangsawan.. Hebat!" Naruto mulai tersenyum-senyum sinis. "Sekarang ada yang akan menyaingimu Sasuke!" teriak Naruto ke udara kosong. Ia merasa senang karena akhirnya akan ada yang menyaingi Sasuke meski hanya sebatas status keluarga.

Otaknya bepikir keruh. Naruto merasa ini kesempatan luar biasa agar tidak lagi semua orang membesar-besarkan keluarga Uchiha. Ia bahkan mengangguk-angguk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hinata masih canggung. "Ano… kupikir…" Naruto cepat menatapnya. "Kupikir apa?"

"Kupikir klan Uzumaki telah punah dan hanya tinggal kelima klan besar yang masih tersisa. Yang lainnya hanya klan-klan kecil yang tidak termasuk dalam klan." Naruto menatapnya tajam dan sengit hingga Hinata takut dan merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"Hei gadis berponi… kau pikir keturunan kami binatang sampai kau bilang punah…" karena melihat Naruto yang sepertinya marah oleh ucapannya, Hinata langsung membungkuk-bungkuk untuk meminta maaf. "Maaf.. maaf.. maaf.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk.." Cepat Naruto menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan jari.

Naruto tersenyum sedang Hitana tak dapat bergerak lagi karena terlalu gugup dan kaget. Degup jantungnya terasa begitu keras dan semakin keras. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Naruto akan bertindak sampai seperti ini kepadanya. "Tenang saja.. klanku memang hampir punah. Tapi aku masih bangga dengan klanku."

Naruto tersenyum simpul, berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas. Ia memikirkan keluarganya yang memang ia ketahui saat ini hanya tinggal ibu dan ayahnya yang masih termasuk dalam klan Uzimaki. Entah kemana klan Uzumaki yang lainnya. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mendengar keberadaan mereka. Jepang memang kecil, namun seperti ditelan bumi, semua hal tentang klan Uzumaki hanya terdengar melalui mulut-mulut orang yang tak tahu apa-apa. Lenyap dan hanya sebatas hembusan angin.

Hinata kini merasa bersalah karena membuat Naruto memikirkan tentang keluarganya. Ia mencoba memegang punggung Naruto namun gerak tangannya terhenti. Bukan karena ia mlau, namun karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya tak layak untuk menguatkan Naruto. Ia yakin meski penampilan Naruto sedikit berandalan tapi ia tahu bahwa hatinya baik dan merupakan orang yang kuat.

Tapi keraguan itu membuat ia menguatkan tekat. Saat akan menarik tangannya kembali. Wajah seriusnya membuat ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menyentuh bahu Naruto. "En.. En.. Naruto.."

Namun Naruto tak mendengarkannya. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia saksikan di bawah sana. Mata Naruto menajam. Bagai rajawali di atas langit, pupil kecilnya semakin menciut dan meruncing dengan satu tujuan. Naruto mengamati seseorang yang ia kenal diantara kelompok berstelan hitam itu.

"Untuk apa dia kemari! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

Sekali lagi Hinata memanggil Naruto, namun tetap Naruto tak mendengarkannya karena ia terlalu terfokus pada salah seorang dari kelompok itu. Hinata pun akhirnya mengikuti pandangan Naruto, mengamati beberapa orang yang berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Di sana ada Mentri Pertahanan Danzo yang sepertinya telah menunggu. Hinata yakin itu adalah Mentri Pertahanan Negara. Tidak salah lagi. Tapi untuk apa?

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melompat dari balkon. Bahkan ia lupa ada Hitana bersamanya. Ia terjun bebas menuruni lantai tiga untuk mencari tahu apa yang ayahnya kerjakan bersama kepala sekolah Danzo.

Hinata terkejut melihat aksi Naruto yang melompat dari ketinggian ini. Dengan cepat ia merapat pada pagar besi untuk melihat tubuh Naruto yang terjun ke bawah. Saat melihat Naruto mampu mendarat dengan baik di bawah sana, ia merasa semakin tak percaya. Ia terkagum sekaligus aneh melihat Naruto masih bisa berlari untuk mengejar orang-orang itu setelah terjun dari lantai setinggi ini.

"Hebat…! Sepertinya kasus itu memang benar. Tersembunyi selama puluhan tahun. Dan disinilah pusatnya," gumam Hinata.

Tapi untuk apa? Apa Naruto mengenal orang itu.. Hinata memicingkan mata melihat jauh ke arah kelompok orang dewasa yang memasuki gedung utama sekolah. Mm, orang berambut kuning itu? Apa mungkin Naruto mengejar mereka karena orang itu?!

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Oke.. Konfliknya udah semakin kelihatan kan? :)**

**gimana komentar reader sekalian tentang part ini? Reviewnya jangan lupa ya~~ ^^ *deep bow***


	3. Genesis Para Genoa

[High School Insident]

_**Whats Up… Saya David EL Bueno **_(FB : David El Bueno)

_**I**_**"High School Incident"**

**Disclaimer : Kisah di adopsi dari Komik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, misstypo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur yang tidak jelas, cerita gaje..**

**Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu untuk peningkatan tulisan saya.**

**Genre : Romance, Fiksi Fantasy, Triler**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata, Sakura X Sasuke, Shikamaru X Kurenai**

**Have fun… :)**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 3 : ****"Genesis Para Genoa"**

* * *

Malam ini, 13 Desember.

Iringan mobil hitam itu perlahan mendekati gerbang. Lampunya menyorot kegelapan dan mendekati pos yang dijaga oleh beberapa petugas keamanan berseragam biru dengan pistol yang terselip di pinggang. Di dalam gerbang, berdiri di sepetak tanah berumput, sebuah dinding setinggi tiga meter dan lumayan panjang—bertuliskan DEPARTMEN RISET OSAKA, dengan huruf yang menonjol keluar—kotak-kotak. Empat mobil itu berjajar, berhenti di depan gerbang. Dua orang petugas keamanan berdiri di kedua pintu mobil paling depan. Seorang di mobil itu menjulurkan tangan dari jendela dan menunjukkan tanda pengenal. Petugas itu pun memberi isyarat kepada temannya di pos jaga untuk membuka gerbang dan membiarkan iringan mobil itu untuk masuk.

Danzo yang berada di mobil nomor dua berulang kali melihat ke depan, ia berharap orang itu masih ada di laboratoriumnya. "Kenapa begitu lama… Kali ini, kali ini kau akan melakukan seperti yang kukatakan. Cita-citamu terlalu mulia. Tak semua manusia pantas untuk mendapatkannya…" gumam Danzo.

Danzo benar-benar telah geram dengan sikap keras kepala Minato yang dari dulu tidak pernah mau mengikuti keinginannya. Ia merasa bahwa Minato terlalu teliti dan terlalu mengikuti prosedur. Tahapan yang ia ambil terlalu lama dan sepertinya selalu konstan.

Penelitian yang dilindungi Danzo ini telah berlangsung hampir selama tiga puluh tahun. Selama itu telah banyak hasil peningkatan penemuan yang berjasa bagi pemerintah, terutama bidang pertahanan dengan di bentuknya Divisi Pertahanan Tingkat Zero yang di dalangi oleh Danzo.

Ambisinya yang besar telah menciptakan sebuah jaringan keamanan yang tidak diketahui oleh Kekaisar Jepang. Secara diam-diam dengan alibi untuk keamanan Negara, Danzo telah membentuk satuan orang-orang berbakat yang seluruh dari mereka adalah lulusan High School Government Academi yang direkrut secara rahasia.

Orang-orang berbakat itu pun telah mendapat Genesis yang telah dilegalkan oleh pemerintah, untuk penelitian. Mereka secara radikal telah berhasil menguatkan struktur DNA. Namun ada kalanya mereka tidak mampu menahan Genesis yang menyatu dengan darah dan berakhir mati. Revolusi itu membuat sistem kerja tubuh tidak stabil. Tidak semua orang sanggup menerima dan beradaptasi dengan struktur perubahan Genesis yang radikal terhadap organ tubuh.

Kehidupan mereka telah di selimuti oleh bisikkan-bisikan Danzo yang menggiurkan. Layaknya candu yang meradang di sekujur tubuh. Menggelinjang bersama otot-otot yang menguat. Saat semua itu terpenuhi, dunia terasa milik mereka. Memuaskan dengan kekerasan yang tersalurkan. Tidak dipungkiri, terkadang dari puluhan Genoa menjadi agresif karena revolusi DNA yang terjadi. Merekalah para penerima Genesis, para Genoa.

_Orang berkemampuan luarbiasa tak layak hanya bekerja di pemerintah dan menjalankan misi seperti bayi. Bersamaku kalian akan memiliki kehidupan yang pantas. Dengan ini kita wujudkan mimpi-mimpi Jepang untuk menjadi nomer satu. Kekaisaran ini tak layak. Hanya orang-orang kuat yang mampu memimpin. Pemerintah yang membentuk kalian! Mereka takut dengan kekuatan kalian. Karena itu kalian diperlakukan seperti bayi di pemerintahan._

Dan mereka memercayai kata-kata itu. Meski penelitian itu disetujui, namun memang pemerintah takut terhadap mereka. Takut bila mereka tak terkendali, karena itu pemerintah mengekang mereka dengan pekerjaan. Mimpi-mimpi sumbang itu pun begitu menggiurkan para Genoa yang merasa hidup ini begitu sederhana. Dan mereka pikir, itu layak untuk diperjuangkan.

Ambisi Danzo membuatnya benar-benar menginginkan peningkatan drastis dari penelitian Minato. Ia sudah tak dapat menunggu lagi untuk memiliki kemampuan fisik melebihi apa yang dibayangkan Minato. Namun yang ia ketahui sampai sekarang, Minato belum sanggup melakukan hal demikian. Dari tahun ke tahun peningkatan penelitian ini terlalu tipis atau bahkan hampir sama saja. Membuat ia semakin kehausan.

Malam ini ia memaksakan diri untuk menemui Minato secara langsung. Semua pengorbanan yang ia lakukan, semua kesulitan yang ia dapatkan hanya untuk satu hal. Kesempurnaan diri …

Di depan pintu masuk departemen, mobil itu berhenti. Dari mobil pertama keluar seorang agen bertubuh tinggi dan gagah dengan pedang besar di punggungnya. Ia berpenampilan aneh. Ada semacam kain putih yang melilit dan menutupi setengah muka hingga leher. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Danzo dan mereka pun saling bertatapan.

Pemuda itu berbisik. "Apa aku harus membunuhnya?" Danzo membenahi jubah hitamnya hingga kedua tangannya tak terlihat. "Kau terlalu bersemangat, Zabuza. Cukup kau beri dia peringatan. Sebuah kartu merah akan membuatnya sadar dengan siapa ia berhadapan. Dia masih terlalu berharga. Lagi pula Orochimaru hanya mampu mengekstrak karya seni Minato! Kuncinya masih tetap pada Minato. Karena itu kita masih membutuhkannya." Ia berjalan mendekati pintu masuk gedung diikuti Zabuza.

Beberapa agennya berpenampilan necis dengan setelan serba hitam—cepat mengikutinya. Namun Danzo berbalik dan menghentikan mereka. "Kalian tunggu disini! Cukup Zabuza yang mengawalku." Wajah tuanya berkerut serius seolah senyumnya beku. Seorang pengawal bertubuh kecil itu mecoba bersikeras.

"Tapi Tuan! Ini demi keamanan Tuan. Kami bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Tuan. Untuk itu lah kami bekerja." Danzo menggeram, sekali lagi langkahnya harus terhenti untuk mengurusi hal-hal semacam ini. "Karena itu lakukan sesuai perintahku!" tukas Danzo.

"Kenapa anda selalu menyepelekan kami dan selalu hanya mempercayai Zabuza…" beberapa agen di sana ikut berdiri membantah keinginan Danzo. Mereka juga ingin menjalankan tugas mereka seperti seharusnya. Namun selalu saja Danzo lebih memilih hanya dikawal oleh Zabuza.

"Cukup seorang dari Divisi Zero! Kalian hanya akan menghambat kepentinganku. Kuharap kau dapat mengerti, Sai." Danzo pun melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gedung. Zabuza mendekat, berdiri di depan mereka, menghentikan sikap keras kepala mereka.

"Tapi Tuan…" Sai masih bersikeras. Bahkan mencoba melewati Zabuza. Namun cepat Zabuza menarik pedang dan menghentakkan keras pada lantai hingga lantai itu retak dan hancur. Suara hentakan itu bahkan terdengar hingga pos penjagaan.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan untuk Tuan Danzo hanyalah itu!" Zabuza mengarahkan wajah pada petugas keamanan yang segera berlari ke arah mereka sambil memegang pistol, bersiaga. Sai mengikuti tujuan mata Zabuza.

"Urus saja mereka," kata Zabuza.

Maka dengan berat hati Sai pun menuruti perkataannya. "Apa yang terjadi!" seru salah seorang petugas keamanan melihat keadaan lantai yang hancur. "Agen-agen itu pun menjelaskan kepanikan mereka yang tak berujung.

Wajah penasaran Sai mengamati kepergian Zabuza yang masuk ke dalam Departemen Riset. Sudah dua tahun ia bekerja untuk Tuan Danzo, namun Sai selalu hanya menjadi pengawal perjalanan. Acap kali menemui sebuah kepentingan tertentu, mereka tidak diizinkan untuk mengawalnya hingga lokasi.

Ia pun semakin penasaran dengan keberadaan Zabuza yang entah bagaimana ia bisa mendapat kepercayaan itu. Lagi pula ia bukan dari agen khusus pemerintah seperti Sai. Siapa dan dari mana Zabuza itu? "Bagaimana mungkin… Dari mana asal kekuatan mereka. Apa ini yang menjadi dasar sikap misterius tuan Danzo selama ini?"

Seorang petugas memanggil bantuan untuk berjaga-jaga. Sai dengan cepat menghentikannya yang sedang memegang radio.

"Dengar.. semua baik-baik saja!"

* * *

…

Di dalam laboratoirum riset, Minato tengah menyiapkan tujuh tabung serum Genesis. Sudah satu minggu ini ia begitu senang dengan keputusan yang ia ambil. Ia merasa bahwa ini adalah hasil yang cukup dan tidak akan lagi ia kembangkan. Ia tak ingin hasil penelitian ini disalah gunakan oleh orang-orang pilihan itu.

Seperti dua tahun silam. Dulu ia yakin remaja-remaja berbakat itu memiliki hati dan intelektual yang tinggi untuk kehidupan. Namun ternyata beberapa diantaranya menyalah gunakan kemampuan itu hingga menimbulkan kekacauan dan kematian.

Kini keyakinannya telah goyah meski ia telah memercayakan hasil pekerjaan itu pada kementrian pertahanan untuk disalurkan kepada pemuda-pemuda berbakat yang memang layak menerimanya.

Di atas meja terdapat foto Naruto bersama ibunya. Hanya mereka berdualah yang menjadi semangat untuk mecapai keinginannya. Ambisinya untuk dapat memperkuat fisik manusia dan kebal dari berbagai penyakit membuatnya harus tinggal jauh dari keluarganya.

Umur panjang, fisik yang kuat serta kebal penyakit. Masih ketiga sifat kekal itu yang ia ingin capai dari penelitian ini. Namun sampai sekarang hal itu masih belum dapat ia wujudkan secara sempurna. Hanya sebagian dari fisik penerima yang mampu merespon sel-sel Genesis. Itu pun hanya meningkatkan kemampuan fisik mereka. Tak banyak dari tubuh mereka malah menolak sama sekali keberadaan genesis. Menjadikan percobaan itu sia-sia. Hanya beberapa orang yang berhasil dan mampu bertahan dengan perubahan radikal yang ditimbulkan genesis.

Di atas meja itu terdapat beberapa cairan dalam tabung. Di almari ektraksi terdapat cairan biru yang siap di ekstrak dengan cairan lain. Semua perlengkapan penelitian ada di departemen. Malam ini ia telah menemukan unsur baru dari pembususkan DNA yang dicampur dengan sel Genesis. Wujudnya cair dan ia letakkan di tabung biasa di atas meja.

Senyuman itu menyeringai. Tubuhnya tergetar. Entah semangat apa yang menguasai alam pikirannya dengan semua peningkatan luar biasa dari penemuan kali ini.

"Kurasa kali ini lebih baik!" Pikirannya menerawang ke depan melihat tabung itu. "Danzo.. ini terlalu berbahaya di tangannya ataupun orang-orang berbakat itu…" dari belakang almari ekstrasi terdengar suara tabung pecah. Dengan cepat ia mendekati suara itu, ternyata itu adalah Danzo dan Zabuza.

Minato berdiri. Dengan gugup menyambut mereka. "Mentri Pertahanan.. untuk apa anda kemari? Bukankah masih satu minggu lagi untuk pengiriman?" Keduanya saling bertatapan sengit. Danzo mendekati meja kerja Minato dan mengamati hasil pekerjaannya yang ia rasa mengecewakan.

"Pemerintah sangat terbantu dengan hasil kerjamu, Profesor Minato. Tapi kami menginginkan lebih. Orang-orang berbakat itu akan sangat membantu pemerintah bila mereka lebih kuat…"

Minato masih belum percaya Mentri Pertahanan ada di sini. Ia menebak-nebak kepentingannya itu. "Anda tak seharusnya ada di sini! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu tempat kerja saya.." Minato membenahi kacamatanya. Kepalanya berputar memperkirakan segala kemungkinan. Ditambah lagi desakan-desakan Mentri Pertahanan yang menginginkan kemajuan drastis dari penelitian ini. Sudah empat tahun tak bertemu dengannya, penampilan itu, ada yang berbeda dari Mentri Pertahanan.

"Kami telah memberimu waktu Profesor Minato. Tapi agen-agen yang terbentuk masih tetap sama. Bukankah kau menginginkan Kekaisaran Jepang yang kuat!" Minato mendekati meja kerjanya. Memperlihatkan beberapa tabung cairan berwarna biru bertuliskan Sel Genesis.

Perlahan ia mendorong tabung itu. "Mentri Pertahanan. Ini penemuan saya yang terakhir. Setelah itu saya akan berhenti." Danzo terhentak mendengar pernyataan Minato. Ini tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Apa lagi ia belum memperoleh apa yang ia inginkan.

"Rakyat Jepang sudah memiliki apa yang saya ciptakan untuk mereka. Merekalah yang akan memperkuat Jepang. Bukan dari militer atau pun kekuasaan." Keduanya bertatapan sengit. Suasana percakapan ini membuat Minato sedikit gemetar. Apa lagi dengan orang berpenampilan aneh yang membawa pedang besar itu.

Danzo mengambil bingkai foto keluarga Minato yang terletak di atas meja. Ia tersenyum sinis. Ada sesuatu yang mengerikan yang dipikirkannya. "Bukankah ini keluargamu? Bocah ini.. aku yakin kau juga ingin memberinya Sel Genesis. Tapi tentunya yang berbeda dengan yang lain, karena kupikir kau tak akan memberikan penemuanmu yang paling berharga kepada orang lain. Oh, tunggu dulu. Tapi kau sudah berjanji kepada pemerintah akan mendedikasikan penelitianmu ini bukan. Ah, aku hampir lupa Profesor Minato." Ia menajamkan matanya. Maksud perkataannya benar-benar menyudutkan Profesor Minato yang kini semakin gemetar karena ia rasa Danzo merencanakan sesuatu. Belum lagi ia menyinggung keluarganya. Mereka berdua bisa dalam bahaya bila terus dibiarkan.

Danzo mendekati Minato. "Apa kau tak tahu Profesor, bila Sel Genesis ternyata lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan…" kini keduanya saling bertatapan secara dekat. "Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya dengan pasti." Namun tiba-tiba Danzo menghantam dada Minato hingga ia terhempas jauh melewati meja kerjanya dan menghantam almari hingga kacanya hancur.

"Begitulah maksudku Profesor! Tentu kau tak ingin penemuanmu jatuh ke tangan orang jahat. Begitu pula aku." Ia tertawa-tawa.

Meski Minato kesulitan bernafas tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap sadar dan memperhatikan Danzo. "Tentu kau menyayangi kedua orang ini Profesor." Ia menunjukkan bingkai foto keluarga Minato.

"Jangan, jangan sentuh keluargaku! Serum itu.. serum itu sebisa mungkin akan kutingkatkan.. aku berjanji!" ujarnya terbata. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah.

"Begitulah seharusnya…" Danzo berbalik dan melemparkan bingkai itu pada Zabuza.

Minato mengamati kedua orang itu. Mereka berdiri tegak mengamatinya sambil menyeringai buas dengan keinginan yang ia sendiri tak tahu akan menjadi apa nantinya. Kedua orang itu pun keluar.

Minato merangkak mendekati penemuan terakhirnya. Semua cairan itu berserakan di lantai. Tercampur dengan larutan yang lain dan Sel Genesis. Matanya masih lekat dengan cairan itu. Perlahan terjadi perubahan warna. Sel Genesis biru bercampur dengan penemuannya yang lain, membuatnya berwarna merah. "Apa ini?!" matanya melebar menyadari akan sesuatu kuat yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

"Ini lebih dari Sel Genesis… Ini.. ini Genesis!" Segera ia merangkak mengambil tabung dengan rakus untuk menyimpan sampelnya.

Di lantai dasar kedua orang itu mendekati pintu keluar departemen. Zabuza terus mengamati foto itu. Sebingkai senyum terkulai di wajahnya. "Bocah ini…"

Danzo menoleh melihat foto yang dipegang Zabuza dan beralih melihatnya. "Kau mengenalnya!"

"Dulu aku tahun terakhir di High School bersama Itachi, Sasori, Kakashi, dan Sisui. Tapi sayang, Sisui harus mati saat itu. Ini akan semakin mudah."

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengenalnya." Keduanya melanjutkan langkah dengan senyum tipis yang menutup percakapan.

Di depan Departemen itu Sai bersama agen yang lain telah menunggu. Sai membukakan pintu untuk Danzo. Saat akan masuk, Danzo menghentikan langkahnya. "Sai, kau masih terlihat muda. Aku punya pekerjaan khusus untukmu." Dengan sekali gerakan kepala, Danzo menyuruh Zabuza untuk menyerahkan bingkai foto itu kepada Sai.

Sai menerima bingkai itu. Menatapnya lurus-lurus. Dari maksud perkataan Danzo, ia sudah tahu apa yang harus di kerjakan. Besok pun ia sudah dapat melakukannya.

* * *

…

Semua staf berstelan hitam. Begitu sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Beberapa duduk menghadap di depan layar komputer yang berjajar hampir memenuhi ruangan. Mereka mengurus berkas, melacak, memata-matai, mensabotase, melapor dan mendapat laporan. Kejahatan sudah terlalu tinggi di Jepang. Layar proyeksi menampilkan laporan kasus terakhir. Pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu, semua berkaitan dengan para Genoa. FBI telah menjadikan kasus ini sebagai kasus terbesar tahun ini yang harus segera diselesaikan.

Kakashi berjalan melewati para stafnya yang berlalu lalang. Ia mendekati dinding kaca. Pandangannya tertuju ke udara kosong di luar sana. Gedung ini tinggi. Sangat tinggi. Lautan gedung-gedung bertingkat dan bangunan permanen bermekaran di tanah Tokyo. Seperti rumput ilalang yang sekali muncul, akan mengundang kemunculan yang lain. Hingga tanah ini penuh sesak.

Sudah tiga puluh tahun para Genoa hidup di tengah masyarakat. Dan pembunuhan itu di awali dari kematian siswa berbakat dua tahun yang lalu di pusatnya, High School Government Academy. Saat itu adalah saat kehidupan baru baginya dan keempat temannya. Kehidupan baru dengan tanggung jawab baru setelah menjadi seorang Genoa. Mereka Kakashi, Sasori, Sisui, Itachi, dan Zabuza. Namun entah kenapa semua menjadi kacau, Sisui dan kesembilan siswa yang tak tahu apa-apa mati secara mengenaskan. Di sanalah, entah kenapa semua itu tertuju pada Itachi. Membuatnya harus dipenjara selama sepuluh tahun. Tapi belum ada satu tahun dipenjara, ia sudah dinyatakan menghilang. Hingga kini keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Belum lagi pembunuhan para Genoa, Kakashi hanya mampu menarik kesimpulan bahwa ini juga perbuatan Itachi. Namun ia tak sanggup membenarkan, karena ia adalah teman baiknya. Semua masih mengambang di pikirannya. Belum menemukan penyelesaian.

Profesor Minato sebenarnya adalah dalang dari semua kekacauan ini. Dialah penemu Sel Genesis yang berkata penemuan itu untuk peningkatan kehidupan manusia. Namun pemerintah selalu melindunginya, semua usaha Kakashi untuk menutup proyek itu selalu di halang-halangi oleh pemerintah terutama Mentri Pertahanan Danzo. Dan kini ia mendengar desas-desus tentang Divisi Zero yang dibentuk Danzo. Semua semakin mengerikan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Danzo. Tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Hanya saja Kakashi sudah bosan dengan omelan-omelan nona Tsunade yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk segera menyelesaikan kasus Genoa ini. Hembusan nafas terdengar keras keluar dari mulutnya. Mengingat-ingat suara Tsunade sepertinya bisa membuatnya stres.

Setelah kejadian dua tahun silam, ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Itachi dan Zabuza. Hanya Sasori yang sekali-kali mengajaknya bertemu. Artis sulap itu terlalu tenar. Ia benar-benar menolak untuk bekerja di pemerintah. Kini ia memanfaatkan kemampuannya untuk mendapatkan uang dan ketenaran. 'Yah, asal dia puas dengan semua itu. Tapi tetap saja, pemerintah selalu mengawasinya, tidak luput juga termasuk aku. Sayang ia menolak untuk bergabung di FBI. Membantuku menyelidiki kasus ini pun ia juga menolak sebelum akhirnya secara tiba-tiba ia mengabarkan hal yang membuatku tercengang,' batin Kakashi. Ternyata ia mengetahui semua itu. Diam-diam ia juga menyelidiki. Dasar Sasori.

Ia meminum cola yang berada di tangan kiri sebelum akhirnya seseorang menyebut namanya dari belakang. "Kakashi, apa ada sesuatu yang penting kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggil kami kemari?" kata laki-laki berpakaian hitam dan berkacamata hitam bulat.

Kakashi menoleh dan berbalik. Senang akhirnya mereka datang juga. "Kallian harus pindah dari sekolah lama kalian. Ada misi baru di High School Government Academy. Nona Tsunade memerintahkan kalian untuk mengawasi orang ini." Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah foto. Seorang lelaki berambut kuning.

"Kalian sudah mendapat informasi tentang proyek gila itu bukan! Anak ini adalah putra Profesor Minato."

"Maksudmu dia putra dari peneliti hebat mengenai DNA itu!" seru Hinata menyela. Ia sangat bersemangat ketika mendengar nama Profesor Minato yang sangat ia kagumi. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kenapa kami harus repot-repot mengawasi seorang bocah?" Tanya Shino.

"Informanku yang mengatakan. Proyek itu akan dilakukan tidak lama lagi. Akan ada Genoa baru dan anak ini adalah kunci untuk menghentikan tindakan ayahnya," terang Kakahasi.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat mengagumi kecerdasan professor Minato tentang penelitiannya itu. Tapi karena sifat manusia, semuanya bisa berubah menjadi kacau," kata Hinata. "Andai saja penelitian itu dapat terus berlangsung dan pemerintah tidak mengeksploitasi hasil penelitian itu, pasti orang-orang Jepang bisa lebih unggul dari orang-orang Eropa, terutama dalam kesehatan dan fisik," lanjut Hinata.

Suara kaleng terdengar saat terlempar dan masuk ke dalam bak sampah yang terletak di sudut meja. Kakashi menatap mereka tajam. "Sepertinya kalian hanya mengetahui sebatas itu, Hinata, Shino." Mereka saling bertatapan. Kakahasi tahu ekspresi muka itu. Muka yang yang menghendaki kejelasan. 'Tahu bahwa aku tidak menceritakan semuanya.' Kedua bocah itu terlihat akan bertanya, namun Kakahasi segera melanjutkan. "Kalian akan mengetahuinya segera setelah kalian sampai di kampus itu!"

"Semua perlengkapan sudah dipersiapkan. Kalian masih mengingat apa yang kuperintahkan. Dan misi itu akan berjalan dengan baik. Pancing agar semua itu dapat keluar dari permuakaan. Karena tak selamanya salju mencair saat berganti musim. Tumpukan salju yang putih pun akan berwarna hitam saat kotoran ikut campur," terang Kakahasi dan Hinata—Shino hanya memandangnya dengan serius. Bahwa semua ini bukanlah main-main.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**Akhirnya ini FF lanjut juga :)  
kuucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang review dari awal sampai chapter ini...  
semoga chapter ini mulai membuka tabir mistery yang ada...  
Sekali lagi saya mohon RnRnya ya... arigatou ^^ *deep bow***


End file.
